


Trust

by vodkaandlime



Series: Forbidden [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mild Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaandlime/pseuds/vodkaandlime
Summary: roger thinks about his forbidden relationship with brian
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Forbidden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Trust

Roger lets faerie dust fall from his fingers as he strolls along the promenade watching the ocean breeze gently waft it so it shimmers in the air amongst the lovers walking hand in hand through the soft starlit night. Roger whistles as he wanders along and each couple hears their song and they sigh contentedly. 

Roger could have stepped out of the faerie realm to anywhere in the world but – once more – he has chosen to roam Brian’s seaside town. Of course Roger is not actively looking for Brian – a faerie would never voluntarily seek the company of a vampire no matter how delectable the vampire may be – but if he chanced upon Brian...Well, that would be different.

Roger sighs. It is wrong. Brian is forbidden.

Roger wants him. 

Does he want Brian because he is forbidden? Is the illicit, necessarily secret, nature of their relationship why it thrives? Would Roger feel the same fascination for Brian if their relationship were permitted?

Roger does enjoy having a secret. He experiences a little thrill of pleasure when he considers that Brian is his alone.

Roger thinks dreamily of those moments when he has caught Brian at just the right moment, when Brian has stolen blood pumping around his long lean body, when Brian’s cock penetrates him, filling him, conjoining them, their bodies fitted together and moving as one as Brian gradually picks up speed, one hand leisurely wrapped around Roger’s cock, Brian’s nimble calloused fingers playing across Roger’s sensitive skin.

Roger always cums embarrassingly quickly for his beloved. Brian will tease him, gently murmuring in his ear with amusement bubbling through his sensual voice. Roger has no self control when he is with Brian. 

The elders would say Roger simply has no self control. They might add he has no sense of self preservation either – allowing a vampire to taste his sparkling faerie blood and trusting that Brian will stop. But what is love without trust?

This is the real taboo, Roger knows – a vampire should not sample the blood of a faerie.

Yet Roger experiences bliss in the pain of Brian puncturing his skin, the intimacy of Brian suckling – the action simultaneously so innocent and childlike and so dangerous and arousing. 

Roger thinks he should feel shame when he lusts after Brian, when he allows Brian to touch him, to possess him, to caress him. Yet his desire for Brian overwhelms any guilt.

He wants Brian. 

As he thinks it he sees a familiar curly head across the street and smiles – his Brian is so distinctive. Roger crosses to him, powerless to prevent the smile dancing across his face, his steps unconsciously quickening – compelled to be with his love.

**Author's Note:**

> how am i doing?


End file.
